Materials which can provide woody (sawdust), mossy, and vetiver aroma profiles with amber-like undertones particularly those materials which are relatively inexpensive and are highly sought after in the art of perfumery. Many of the natural materials which provide such fragrance profiles and contribute desired nuances to perfumery compositions and perfumed article substances are high in cost, vary in quality from one batch to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations of natural products.
There is, accordingly, a continuing effort to find synthetic materials which will replace the essential fragrance notes produced by natural essential oils or compositions thereof. Unfortunately, many of these synthetic materials either have the desired nuances only to a relatively small degree or else contribute undesirable or unwanted odor to the composition. The search for materials which can provide a more refined woody (sawdust), mossy, vetiver-like aroma with amber undertones has been difficult and relatively costly in the areas of both natural products and synthetic products.
Materials which can provide woody, vetiver, musty, earthy and oriental aroma and taste profiles both prior to and on smoking in the mainstream and the sidestream of smoking tobacco articles are desirable for augmenting or enhancing the aroma and taste of smoking tobacco and smoking tobacco articles, e.g., cigarettes and cigars.
Even more desirable is a product that can serve to substitute for difficult-to-obtain natural perfumery oils and expensive synthetic ingredients of perfume compositions and, at the same time, substitute for expensive flavoring ingredients in smoking tobacco and in smoking tobacco articles.
Perfumery materials which are inexpensive such as dihydro linalool (3,7-dimethyl-6-octen-3-ol) and dihydro myrcenol (3-methylene-7-methyloctanol-7) do not provide the vetiver-like fragrance profiles that are provided by the more expensive, more complex molecules such as vetivone.
Dihydro linalool according to "Perfume and Flavor Chemicals (Aroma Chemicals)" by Steffen Arctander (1969) having the structure: ##STR2## at Monograph 960 is indicated to have a fresh, floral, citrusy aroma which is less woody than linalool and more powerful and more lime-like than tetrahydro linalool. On the other hand, dihydro myrcenol having the structure: ##STR3## (at number 964 of Arctander) is described as being powerful, fresh lime-like overall citrusy, floral and sweet with little or no terpenic undertones. Dihydro myrcenyl acetate described at Monograph 965 of Arctander having the structure: ##STR4## is described as sweet, spicy, herbaceous, fresh and somewhat fruity with a bergamot-like character but poor tenacity.
The chemicals described in the prior art such as dihydro myrcenyl acetate, dihydro myrcenol or dihydro linalool have aroma profiles or chemical structures which are not even remotely similar to the compounds of our invention.